


Jersey Tough:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Jersey Tough: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Team were surprised that Danny escaped Daiyu Mei, & her goons, Then get himself to the hospital. What happens when they all talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Jersey Tough: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757842
Kudos: 7





	Jersey Tough:

*Summary: The Team were surprised that Danny escaped Daiyu Mei, & her goons, Then get himself to the hospital. What happens when they all talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & his team were surprised to get the call from **_Tripler Medical Center_** about his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. As soon as he was off the phone, They rushed to be by his side, & didn’t care about the speed limits. When they got there, They were directed to the **_Waiting Room_**.

After awhile, A Nurse came out to give them an update. “Whatever your partner has, He should bottle it, Cause he could make money off of it”, Everyone was breathing in a sigh of a relief. She said, as she went on, “He made it through surgery, But critical, Give us an hour, He will be settled into his room”. They thanked her profusely, & celebrated their victory right then, & there.

They were in Danny’s room an hour later, He was looking a little bit better, & knew that he made the right call to escape, when he had the chance. The Blond smiled, as his ohana entered the room, one by one, It raised his spirits up very much. The Loudmouth Detective replied hoarsely, “Hey, Guys”. They were smiling, til it hurts. Officer Tani Rey was the first one to speak.

“You have balls to escape Daiyu Mei, Big ones, What the hell gave you the strength to do that ?”, The Ex-Lifeguard asked in shock. “You guys, Plus, I had a very good teacher”, He turned to Steve, & winked at him. “Well, Sir, You would put the Navy Seals to shame”, Officer Junior Reigns told his friend, He saluted him, & everyone else followed suit in doing it. Then, Officer Adam Noshimuri said this to him, as everyone was thinking it too.

“I am so glad that you are okay, Danny, We are glad that you are back with us”, The Handsome Asian said, as he smiled at him, thinking that nothing could get the shorter man down. “I am **_Jersey Tough_** , I can take a beating or two”, He stated proudly, as he looked around the room. “You sure are”, Captain Lou Grover said, as they clasped hands, The Big Man was very impressed on how he took out the bitch, & her goons, before he got shot, tortured, & abused. 

The **_Former SWAT Commander_** said, “You are amazing, Danny Williams, I am glad that we are friends”, & the loudmouth detective thanked him for saying that. “That goes double for me too, Danny”, Sgt. Quinn Liu said, & the beauty leaned down, & kissed his cheek, as she said this. Lincoln Cole said with a nod, “Can’t wait to start working with you officially”. He was hired immediately, The **_Former Army Sgt._** jumped at the opportunity immediately, & their ohana was complete.

Everyone saw that the blond was getting ready to drift off to sleep. So, They said, “goodbyes”, & left to go settle in for the night, & relax. “I love you so much, Danno”, Danny smiled, & said, as he kissed him, “I love you too”, Steve went to get his bag, & settled in for the night. Once, He got back, He smiled, as he saw that Danny was asleep. The Former Seal held his hand for the rest of the time, & the  
**_Five-O Commander_** vowed to be there for every step of the way. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
